Unus diversus quasi diligo
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Avery hot smut scene with a romantic twist of an ending.


_**Unus diversus quasi diligo**_

_**WARNING:**** MASSIVE SMUT OFF THE BAT.**_

_**Severus Snape X Harry Potter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliations. I write this for mine and Harry Potter slash enthusiasts of Snarry's excitement.**_

_**RATING: NC-17 (DEATH SCENTANCE!)**_

I want you to fuck me, shove your big cock inside of my warm tight arse so hard, so deep you will make me forget my own name.... that's what I said to snape.. swallowing my vowels and making my voice as seductive as I could, crawling my way to him on the red-plush carpeted floor. I was deposited there some time before he entered... All I could remember was several female voices whispering and giggling. I recognized snape as soon as he sat in his office chair and smirked to myself, the man had probably had me kidnapped for just this... so I played along.

I stepped out of the closet in my tight leather pants, and nothing more... one of my best- and only- pairs. Yes, I was Harry Potter, but I wasn't some two-bit with an attitude problem. I smiled at him, walking and probably leering more and more with each step I took tword Snape's shocked form. My mind ravaged for signs of my purpose here... but he came from his stupor moments later- and just as I spotted a wrapped gift. I quickly grabbed for the clasp on my pants... and unhooked it, grinning as I spoke "I Have come to wish you a good birthday...professor" His face tinged pink, but I saw how pleased he was.

I advanced farther into the room, until I was chest-to-chest with him. He seemed to like that... the hardness of his cock pressing against my stomach proof of that. He grabbed at me... slowly sliding my pants from my hips, and I whispered into his ear:

"To shove your hard cock down my throat, fuck my mouth until you cum, filling my mouth before dipping your fingers in, shoving your long fingers into my arse, our juices mixing before you shove your hard and weeping dick into my tight warmth,"

_...pounding into me until you make us both orgasm... _I added mentally. Physically I felt the verbal abuse stimulate him, and I knew from a past escapade he like to be talked dirty to. His hands had stripped me of my pants, and it had fallen away: leaving me in my silk panties, for I favored them even though I was male (The way they felt against my hard and straining cock was just so delicious)... and I continued:

"In and out, in and out: thrusting your huge cock in and out of my slippery arse, making me scream your name over and over as you squeezed my ass, biting and sucking on my nipples sensually in time with your thrusts."

It was brilliant how this man could practically get off with just my words...my voice... and to think his voice is much more deeper and richer than mine is. So I whispered "In and out... in and out!" my voice grew louder in my montra, his hands roaming my chest. He grabbed my nipples with his fingers, squeezing and licking them like my words depicted. So I repeated my brief montra... "In and out.. So much! In and oout! "AH! god! please! fuck me...do... it... HARDER!" and you would do so, thrusting so hard our skin would slap together,"

I marveled at his enthusiasm for my voice... and I began to get caught in the hypnotizing pleasure in his heated touches. I bit his ear and whispered "...Your balls rocking with your forceful thrusts, gently hitting mine as you fucked my ass as hard as you could."

He began kissing down my body.

_Just a little teasing..._ Kiss. _with my... _Kiss. _Voice..._ Kiss. ...a_nd he... _Suck.... and I moan out... whimpering before saying:

"Moaning..." He stops and asks "let me?" I nod and he bites my panties and tug them down "Oh! Moooaaniing..." I pant "...and ye-!" he nips me "Yelling with each time you hit my most seeee-!" he licks my thigh "Se-sensitive spots, the already tight muscles of my arse squeezing so wonderfully around your pulsating dick," He moans and stands on shaky legs to move away... im so lost in how this has happened my mind continues my verbal fantasy.

_...Pumping in and out of my body, making me scream out in pleasure as you spread my legs wide to get as far in as you could. Id fight you, but give up to play with my nipples, pinching and rubbing them before moving my hands to spread my cheeks for you. You would groan at the tightness of me, pushing faster and harder, my nipples hardening in excitement as i wrap my legs around you, pushing against you to meet you thrust for blissfully pleasurable thrust after thrust as i cried out your name in the throws of passion._

I didn't recognize he had left me before I see him grab a glass bottle... stalking over seductively- God is he so dark and mysterious- and runs a hand on my chest, pushing his pants down his thighs and pouring the glass' substance on his hand before stroking his cock.

_Mh... i could orgasm just watching you masturbate... command you to slowly run your and up and down your hard shaft... whispering ever so lightly "Mh..." moaning with speechlessness, wanting to have my tongue replace your hand. "Nice and slow..." command you like in a role play... thrusting my hips ever so slightly at only the air... watching your hand move faster and faster, pre-cum lubricating your strokes... letting you get so close: oh-so-fucking-close before telling you, in barley a breath of air "Stop..." but, no... you wont listen... because i didnt say stop... i whimpered and moaned out... breathily asking for more... faster... more...because that's what we both want... more...more! MORE!_

My mind has a way of making me hotter than anyone... then im snapped out of my musings to have Severus- and gods I don't know when I started calling him that- pressed against me... and I didn't know how I got to the other side of the room, leaning against the hard oak table there. "How do you want it?" he asks, intentions probably for only lust... But my mind wanted to scream... and I thought of my first time... I would have said:

_my first time... gee... no! of course not! i want to find a run down gas station and do it against a sink that has never been washed before... that sounds great. Who the fuck do people take me for, a two-bit whore?...Because I lost my virginity to this man- though he did not know- and I had only fucked this man, and as well, he did not know that. He probably thought I was just a whore..._

He takes my silence as something, and begins to kiss down my body again as he strokes himself... hes going so slow... and I try to stay focused on him but my mind slips and I think of a fantasy again...

_...and i want you to suck me... ah... feel your tongue flick over the slit.... tease me before slurping, licking and suckling my balls, pushing your tongue into my hole... prodding it and making me moan... sucking and groaning at the cleanliness... panting for air... inexperienced... so fucking sexy......slowly sliding your warm tongue inside of my spasmodic hole, swirling and curling your tongue: making me groan and moan out in pure bliss! stuttering out my words as you suck and french kiss my arse, my thighs squeezing your head, like in my fantasy's... _

_gently rubbing your cheeks... the same cheeks that hollow out as you pucker your lips, pulling away to blow a soft puff of air on my privates...and drag your tongue from my hole. massaging my balls with that sweet wet muscle from within your mouth before licking a stripe up the underside of my cock._

_lost in agonizing white-hot pleasure as i spread my legs, grabbing the back of your head and shoving your mouth against me... your tongue moving faster and faster, my body jerking and twitching with pleasure...so intense... so much... until im almost there... crying out "Ah! No-... i...AAAH, GODS!" arching my back as you grab my ass, burring your face against me, so beautifully eating my hole out... almost savagely... my back now arching painfully as i scream my release... my orgasm spilling onto my stomach... and the disappointed look you send me because you couldn't taste my essence as it flowed from me._

...and it was beautifully erotic.. because all of a sudden, that's what Severus was doing: sucking and ravishing my arse and cock like he was a starved plebeian. The I get my bearings as he slows down, coming up for air more frequently. "...so what would get you off, huh? Seeing me suck my fingers like a cock and finger myself? Plunging my fingers into my self roughly... barbaric twists and curls to have me scream out narcissistically for myself?" He gave a smirk and laved at my hole more lovingly.

I don't think I would mind to see this man everyday... he knows exactly when to be rough and not... when to touch and taste... when not to talk and just feel... He gives me a look that tells me everything and I jump slightly to get on the table... and whisper "My pleasure."

I noticed his state of undress and grinned, he was so sneaky with some things.

...and then everything that I had thought and said practically came to life... But on inverse to the rough treatment I was expecting. Caught in the moment again I whispered "It'd feel lovely to have my nipples played with, pinched, twisted and bitten... press on them and slather them with saliva... running your tongue all over them..." Severus just smiled lazily as he thrust his tongue into my mouth at a practiced pace... doing as I said and playing with my sensitive nipples.

He kissed me so tenderly and it ached inside. Snape was a caring man...in a way. He sought me a lot... but I knew I was just a quick lay... and then one day he wouldn't want me anymore. He would never need me...and it hurt... just for a moment.

I stopped those thoughts and cried out in pain, he had bitten one of my nipples a little to hard, and I liked it. He smirked into my skin, but this wasn't accomplishing what we both wanted- needed. I pushed him away from me and grabbed the slick bottle of lubrication off the table and poured a good amount onto my hand, slicking my fingers with the substance.

He stepped away as I layed back, Putting my heels on the edge of the table and spreading my legs wide- but not too wide- and ran my clean hand down my leg, my slick hand meeting it at my balls. I used my clean hand and placed it under my knee- lifting my leg as me a slick finger traced my puckered entrance. I moaned and slid my finger knuckle-deep inside and began gently moving it in and out. Severus watched, shocked and turned on, as I fingered myself- making it obvious that I had never done this before in front of him.

We had many escapades with each other- but nothing that included me fingering myself in preparation for him... and it turned me on more than anything, it seeming to do the same thing for him.

I groaned as I added a second finger and made my movements slower, but not boringly so, and thrust my hips to get my fingers in deeper. In and out, in and out, slowly stretching myself for him. I soon added a third finger and whimpered out a moan as I tilted my head back in pleasure. I lifter my ass completely off the table and groaned, swaying my hips up and down- thrusting my erect cock into the air as my fingers wriggled, making myself avoid my erogenous zones in fear of coming.

...and I jinxed myself- figuratively- because I then accidentally brushed one of my pleasure spots and moaned loudly "Please! Se- please, I...ne-ed you- now!"

I effectively snapped him out of his statued masturbation, and he practically lunged at me. He pushed my hand out of the way and grabbed my hips, pushing my ass firmly against the wood before positioning his dick at my entrance. He didn't even hesitate and slammed into me. "AAAHH~!" I screamed out in pleasure, pressing my ass further against him- and he took the hint for he pulled out and thrust in harshly- ramming his hard cock deeper than ever into my tightness- pressing against my prostate, making me convulse and moan in pleasure- my eyes rolling back into my skull at the pure bliss or it all.

He set a fast demanding pace in which I kept up with him- meeting every thrust for thrust. It took him a moment within our newly found pace for him to find my prostate again, and when he did- Oh gods!- I couldn't believe how good it felt.

I released my one hand grip on my leg and spread my legs wide- his hands gripping my hips-and I ran my hands up my chest to my nipped where I began tugging and rubbing them with joy. I heard Severus gasp through his pants and I licked my lips "Plea-se, i-... i- OH GODS! Please! M-more- more! Harder!" I was loosing at keeping just a tad of composure- and then I lost it all. Lost it all when Severus gripped my hips tighter and just started ruthlessly pounding into me.

...and it was pure pleasure. Without even one touch upon enter-y to my cock I exploded.

My cum spurt out in great streamers onto my chest, and I felt myself convulse. Arching up into my orgasm, I screamed his name out and clawed at the edge of the table-forcing his cock as deep as it would go into my ass. He gasped and groaned loudly- shooting his hot load into my channel.

I gasped at the feeling of hot cum fill me and jerked in pleasure. He was making tiny thrusts against my prostate as his unloaded himself into me- my back staying arched in post-orgasmic bliss, bis hunched over form taught with exertion.

He slowly-and what felt like reluctantly- pulled out of me and stepped back. I layed there on the table briefly as he cast a cleaning charm on both of us, and I sighed in content,only to sigh again in reluctance. I get up and we silently dress. Before I go to leave he pulls me and pushes me up against the door that separates our secret from the entire school. We end up sliding over to the cold stone next to the door, the kiss more loving, and I have to quell my want for him before he releases my lips and puts his stoic mask back on... and I leave.

Right after departing from Severus for the sixth time this week I was saddened. I love Severus Snape. He had his own way of showing me things, making things pleasurable for both of us... I knew he would never love me... and I guess that was okay with me because.... well, no- it wasn't okay with me. I became angry and stopped. I was not even thirty feet from his office/private chambers and I turned around with determination.

I got to the door and pushed it open roughly to see in my perifial vision that he is leaning against the wall he just had me pinned to. I Look over and he whips his head around to stare at me, tears brimming his eyes and I break down.

I rush to him and clutch his robes, sobbing into his chest "Severus." He stands shocked for mere seconds before his arms come around me. I feel his silent tears his the top of my head and all I can do for those moments is say his name.

Time passes and I begin to quiet. We stand that way- entwined against the wall- for a few moments before I hear him whisper "Harry... I love you Harry." ...and I have to choke back a happy and startled cry of joy. I look up at him and he's smiling. He grasps my face between his hands and his eyes soften so much more "I love you so much." he Whisperers to me as he scatters kisses over my lips. I mimic his movements and cup one of his cheeks and kiss him with determination.

I pull back from the chaste kiss with a huge smile on my face and whisper "I love you to Severus Tobias Snape." We smile lovingly at each other for many moments, marveling at each other.

_...And here my tail may go, from mutual, to pining, to a love unbreakable with the sex to enjoy, and an everlasting love story._


End file.
